


Ironically Enough

by friskie



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, hints at non platonic feelings, just the way its described, over usage of big words, suicide is mentioned several times, time flows weirdly in this, yes the overuse of 'ironically enough' is intentional, yikes ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskie/pseuds/friskie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock took too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironically Enough

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at summaries theyre always so vague and gross. I also didn't proofread this please forgive me,, Ahh. i was really feeling the angsty teen character tonight. i also thought this had more words but i guess not??

"Your only goal is to get the guy to kill himself!"  
"Yeah, maybe I overestimated my abilities to annoy people over the edge of sanity."  
"No, you definitely didn't do that. You caught feelings for the guy and this is how we pay- you getting fired and me, poor me!, needing to find a replacement for you."  
"Wh.. I'm fired?"  
"Sorry, Sock, you've dragged this on for long enough. I'll get someone more qualified to fill your... socks."  
"..."  
The silence soon filled Mephistopheles's office as Sock needed to process what was happening.  
"Can I still go back to earth? "  
"Nope."  
"I can't even say goodbye to him?"  
"Nope. Now, please, get out of my office."

Jonathan waited at his bus stop, 7 o'clock sharp, wearing his purple headphones like the past weeks before. One thing that seemed different was it was quieter. He glanced beside him to confirm the fact that Sock wasn't giving him the silent treatment. He just wasn't there at all. This would have surprised him, if it weren't for a wave of satisfaction to wash over him when he realized what this meant. He didn't have to deal with Sock annoying him or getting him on trouble during class. Is this what freedom felt like? Jonathan couldn't remember since his last few weeks were preoccupied with Sock 24/7. 

His thoughts were interrupted when his bus arrived. Late. He didn't appreciate when that happened. The bus ride was exceptionally tedious that morning that morning since- for some reason - his little demon buddy wasn't talking to him about his life before he killed himself. 

The next week was a blur of emotions. Monday and Tuesday mornings brought him to good spirits. Wednesday was the first day he began to notice how, well, lonely he was becoming. The constant boredom made him begin to space off during class. He never realized how much he actually depended on Sock for moral support or at the very least someone to joke with. 

The following weeks didn't exactly go any better. He began to wonder why Sock left. Only the worst case scenarios would cross this boy's mind though, turning all of his theories dark and some slightly malicious. That's where his mind wandered when he didn't have a distraction. 

Ironically enough, it never occurred to him that this may have been a slightly elaborate plan to get him to end his life. The quirky and lovable demon gets assigned to the angsty teen to try to get him to kill himself. The demon fails almost right away but the teen starts to develop feelings for the demon. Him once again becoming oblivious to the demon's actual intentions falls harder, and for some reason is surprised when he ditches. 

Ironically enough, this never actually occurred to him until he pulled the trigger on his temple.


End file.
